The invention relates to a winding station for webs of goods, consisting of a plurality of knives disposed side by side and displaceable to predetermined positions for slitting a web of material into a plurality of narrower webs, and of pairs of winding frames which are disposed in two rows in a staggered arrangement especially on opposite sides of a guide roller and are displaceable by servomotors to positions corresponding to the positions of the knives, and which bear projecting chucks for holding winding spools.
In a known winding station of this kind the chucks consist of cylindrical mandrels provided with flanges. The spools are placed on these cylindrical mandrels and gripped between their flanges. Since the position of a winding spool is determined by the position of one of the flanges of each winding frame and the position of this flange does not change for the spool mounting procedure, i.e., it retains its predetermined position in relation to the knives, a corrective positioning is not necessary after the spool has been mounted. It is a disadvantage, however, that the winding spools must fit precisely on the cylindrical mandrels in order to remain centered.